Electronic devices such as mobile telephone handsets and other mobile devices may be configured to receive broadcasts of sports, entertainment, or informational multimedia programs. For example, audio, or video data may be communicated using a broadband broadcast communications link to the electronic devices. Thus, a need exists for methods and apparatuses for providing and viewing broadcast media on such electronic devices.